


We Have an Eternity

by Aryas_aria



Series: Jonrya Spooky Secret Pumpkin [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire, game of thrones
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 10:31:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryas_aria/pseuds/Aryas_aria
Summary: Arya received a surprise visitor Halloween night.





	We Have an Eternity

The first thing she notices when she jolts awake is the insistent knocking at the door. Stifling a yawn, Arya pauses the movie playing on Netflix and goes to answer the door.  Looking at the clock, she sees it’s just past 11 pm, far too late for the neighborhood kids to still be trick or treating. Nevertheless, she opens the door to reveal a handsome man. Her first thought—other than the fact that the exposed bits of his skin appeared to be glimmering—is the fact that she is home alone. Gendry had left on some business trip two days earlier despite her protests.

“A bit too old to be trick or treating, aren’t you?” She tries to make her tone light, painfully aware that she would be helpless if he attacked.

He gives her a smile, rows of white teeth too perfect and far too sharp gleaming at her. “I assure you, I don’t want any candy from you.” He extends his hand out to shake hers, and she begrudgingly takes it. His hand is cold, even by her standards, and the grip he has on her proves her earlier notion that without a doubt, he could overpower her should he wish it. “My name is Jon Targareyn.”

“Targaryen?” A different sort of fear takes hold of her now. Isn’t that the name of the man Gendry was going to see? He had said something about selling the man’s family castle to buy a house here. Her skin has prickled up and she belatedly realizes that he still has a hold on her hand.

“Yes,” he says, “may I come in?”

“Is something wrong with Gendry?” She still hasn’t let his hand go, fearing she might need the support for what he is about to tell her.”

“if you’d just allow me to come inside, we can discuss this.” His patience seems to be wearing thin. His charm has waned a little, and he looks to her expectantly. Sensing that she won’t get any asnwers out of him until she’s let him inside, she moves to lead him in. A gentle but firm hold on her hand stops her form taking a step further into the house.

“I thought you wanted to come in?” Arya quirks an eyebrow up at him, confused as to why he has held her in place.

“Only if you’ll allow it.” The smile is genuine once more and he shifts forward.

“Yes, of course.” He finally drops her hand once he has crossed the threshold, choosing to focus on locking the door to delay their confrontation.

“This is a lovely house, albeit a bit small for you.” When she turns around, she sees that he has ventured to the living room, intently studying the pictures hung on the wall.

“Thank you?” She’s not quite sure if that statement was meant to be a compliment. His tone was certainly friendly, but something in the way he held himself had her anxious. There weren’t necessarily alarm bells ringing, and he didn’t seem the aggressive sort, rather it was the quiet reserve he possessed that unnerved her so. “You said we could discuss what happened to Gendry.” Apprehension once again gripped her as she remembered the fact that he had not answered her question from earlier.

“Oh, that,” he huffed a little laugh. “He’s quite well, I assure you.”

“Then… why are you here? And where is he?” This wasn’t making sense, surely if Gendry were well the man had no reason to be here.

“Because weather or not he remains so is entirely up to you.” He had not taken his eyes off of the pictures, and Arya saw that he was intently staring at one of her and Gendry, both with wide smiles as he was on one knee before her, slipping an engagement ring onto her hand.

“What on earth does that mean? Who are you?” In her haste to find out about Gendry, Arya Hd foolishly allowed this man into her house.

“You see, my love, I have been searching for you for quite some time.” He turned to her then, black curls bouncing as he did so. His eyes seemed to actually shine in the light seeping in from the window as he stepped forward into her space. “Beautiful.” He whispered, then reached out to touch her check. “I’ve missed you so.”

“Searching for me? Missed me?” her head felt foggy, and all the adrenaline rushing through her blood seemed to muffle his words. “What do you mean? I’ve never seen you before in my life.”

“True, you haven’t seen me in this life.” He wraps his arms around her waist. “But you do know me my love, we just have to get you to remember.”

“What are you talking about?” She surveys the room for anything that she could use as a weapon as his arms wrap tighter around her middle. “Please, don’t hurt me.” Her hands have gone to his chest, uselessly trying to push him away.

“I would never hurt you, my love.” Jon’s voice is tender, and he relaxes his grip a bit. Arya looks into his eyes and sees that he is sincere.

“Then…what is it that you want from me?” Please God, don’t let him hurt me.

“Give yourself to me.” He brings his right hand up to her neck, moving her hair away until it is bare before him. “Give yourself to me, and I won’t hurt the boy.”

“Oh, _oh_.” Arya thinks she will faint. This man, this handsome, mysterious, cold man has lured Gendry away from their home, locked him up somewhere so that Arya will sleep with him. It sounds like a twisted joke, like at any moment Gendry will come barreling through the door to tell her that this is all some prank. Gendry does not come, and the seconds tick by as the man – Jon—has begun pressing soft kisses to her neck. Arya thinks she should be more repulsed by the feel of his lips on her skin, but she is not. It is not like when Gendry kisses her all warm and fuzzy, it is not like that at all. His lips feel icy, but it is not unpleasant, and her body reacts to him. She can feel slow heat rising inside of her, and her body at least seems to almost remember the feel of him.

“Hmmm. You’re still the only one for me, even after all this time.” Jon’s hands have not stopped roaming, though somehoe Arya knows that he would if she asked. He wants her to give herself willingly to him, though a refusal will certainly mean harm to Gendry.

“If I do this—if I…give myself to you, you’ll let Gendry go? And leave us alone?” She does not know how exactly she knows he’ll stick to his word, but she does.

“Aye, I’ll let him go.” He pauses to breathe in the scent of her and she is once again reminded of how odd this arrangement is. In her head, she knows she should be quivering with fear or fighting back, but it’s as if she has resigned herself to him. “Though I doubt you’ll want me to leave you alone.”

“Just the same, you’ll agree to me terms?” She bites her lip, an old habit, but he immediately zeros in on it, licking his lips slowly as he stares at her.

“Yes, yes, whatever you want.” He says dismissively and then he’s kissing her lips, not gentle in the least, and crushing her into his body. Arya is shocked to find herself kissing him back almost as desperately. Her hands wind into his hair, tugging at the roots and he gives a content little hum in the back of his throat. He breaks away, tilting her head upward as he focuses his attentions back on her neck. He gives the spot just below her chin a mall kiss before biting down on it hard. Going limp in his arms, Arya lets out an aching moan as he continues to sink his teeth into her flesh. _He’s killing me_ she thinks hysterically as her vision blurs and the world fades to black.

When she awakes, the first thing she notices is how vibrant her surroundings arm. She is tucked into a large bed with expensive sheets, luxurious pieces of art and furnishings decorate the room. The air coming in from the window is far too fresh and the street far too quiet to be anywhere near the city. Jumping out of bed hurridly, she makes her way over to a lavish vanity and gasps at her reflection in the mirror. She is dressed in a silk black nightgown, her brown hair much longer than she remembered as it caresses her bare shoulders. She had always been pale, but now her skin is ivory white and there are no blemishes anywhere. Her eyes, she notices with a start, are an alarming grey color. It is then that he chooses to show himself, seemingly detaching from the darkness of a corner of the room they are in.

“Awake at last.” He smiles at her and walks toward her steadily. She immediately backs up, fear evident on her face. At this, Jon cocks his head. “Odd.”

“Who are you? What have you done to me? “Arya is hysterical now, terror emerging as she tries but fails to remember anything. She cannot even remember her own name, let alone who tis strange man is and how she got here.

“Arya, it’s me.” He looks at her sadly then as she bumps into a wall, stopping her continued retreat.

“I don’t know you!” Arya is crying now, tears dripping from her chin to splash on the lush carpet below. “Why can’t I remember anything?” She slips down the wall until she feels the floor beneath her, wrapping her arms around herself tightly.

“Love,” Jon crouches down and pads over to her. “Love, you’ve got to remember me. It’s me, Jon. Your Jon.”

“I don’t know any Jon.” Anxiety seeps into her voice.

Jon’s face contorts in sadness. He paces the room, glancing over at her every few seconds until he stops abruptly. “How stupid of me! I can’t believe I didn’t think of it before.” He strides over to where Arya is still sitting. “Arya love, will you come with me? Please?”

She looks at his outstretched hand skeptically. Sighing he crouches down to be of a height with her. “I’m going to help you remember, if you just come with me.” Reluctantly, she takes his hand and he leads her down a long marble staircase, past dozens of paintings and golden mirrors, through lavishly decorated rooms until they are outside. Coming to a sudden stop, she surveys the vast expanse of rolling green hills, gorgeous gardens, and delightful water fountains. She looks back at the house to find that it is more so a castle than a house. “This is where you live?” She asks, breathless.

“It’s where _we_ live.” He gives her a small smile, then tugs her further into the garden.

After they’ve walked past half a dozen footpaths and secluded trails, he stops her in front of an enormous tree. The tree itself is ancient, long thick roots tangling in every direction, and its red face that stares back at them seems to be smiling almost. Silently, Jon takes her hand and places it on one of the roots. She is transported back hundreds of years, she sees the house far off in the distance shrinking until it is no more, then trees tall and thick take the place where the house was, then they too shrink into nothingness. To her right, two figures are running toward her.

“Jon! Jon! Stop it!” A girl is running towards where Arya is gripping the tree, her head thrown back in laughter as a boy emerges from behind her.

“I’m going to catch you!” He shouts back to her, laughing himself. He does eventually catch her, tackling her to the ground mere inches from where Arya is crouching, though they do not seem to see her. The boy has pressed himself into the girl as she wraps her legs around his waist. “I’ll always catch you.” He says lovingly, then kisses her. When the girl finally sits up, Arya lets out a gasp. Its as if she’s looking into a mirror, the resemblance is striking. As the lovers continue to talk to each other, completely oblivious to the audience they have, Jon touches her hand.

“That’s us love.” He whispers, and she turns to look at him.

“Why can’t I remember?”

“Because,” his dark eyes cloud over, “you were taken from me. It took years for your soul to be reborn, but eventually, he gave you back to me.”

“He?” She turns back to the girl, seeing her bite her lip in a way that felt so familiar to Arya in the back of her mind. The boy, the girl, the house—it all seemed like a long forgotten dream.

“Lucifer.” Jon was studying her face intently. “I begged him to return you to me, and he did. For five hundred years, I was his servant in hell. He promised to return you to me once my sentence was paid, and he promised I could grant you the gift he gave me.”

“What gift is that?” She finally tore her eyes away from her former self to look at Jon.

“He made me one of his creatures. He granted me immortality and strength.”

“And he’s returned me to you.” Arya could sense that Jon was leaving something out. He hadn’t directly answered her question, and she was beginning to figure out why. “why?”

“He is cruel, Lucifer.” Jon sighs and takes her hand. “He will play his tricks for all of time I suspect. He gave me you, but he did not give you back your memory. A cruel twist of fate.” He looked to their former selves, still laying together in the fields, watching the clouds pass by. “Still, I would do it again if it meant I’d get you back.”

“Do you think I’ll ever remember?” She studies Jon’s face, thinking that she could certainly get used to looking at it. The thought that she would have to spend the rest of her days with him does not rattle her as much as she thinks it should. Maybe it is in the way she sees her former self looking at him, or the memory of his tender words when she had first awoke, but she is certain that somewhere in her soul, is a piece of his own, that they are entwined.

“Perhaps. We do have an eternity after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> This has elements of a few Halloween/horror movies, and I wanted something with vampires


End file.
